


Velvet

by sunseeds98



Category: Freddie Mercury - Fandom, John Deacon - Fandom, Queen (Band), brian may - Fandom, roger taylor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunseeds98/pseuds/sunseeds98
Summary: A magnificent, tremendous, stupendous, gargantuan with a vast amount of bedazzlement.  Full of anguish, suffering, and a bit of reality. Join us on a journey of the entanglement of what love is!
Relationships: Brian May/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_ March 17th 1899 _

_ Crowborough England  _

The curtains opened for my entire bedroom to light up from the glorious morning sun to shine brightly. I sat up in my bed to raise my arms and stretch my body. Lily hopped up into my bed to crawl over then sit right in front of me. 

“MEOW!” The nerve of Lily yelling at me in the morning! 

“You have a lot to say this morning don’t you?” 

“Meow.” Climbing into my lap as I leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“Exactly.” The servant door opened for my butler to come in with today’s suit. He placed it on the love seat for me to move Lily off my lap to get up from my bed. 

“Good morning your Lordship.” Ager greeted me as he checked to make sure that he had everything I needed for my morning clothes. 

“Good morning Ager. What is my schedule for the day?” Something seems extremely important that I can not remember at the tip of my tongue. The dinner party with Roger and his new fiance was a lot more wine enthused than I thought it was going to be. Lady Dominique was a wonderful woman of France who I can not wait to spend more time with. 

“Mr. Freestone is coming to give you your new suit for the ballet tonight, the entire cast is coming for lunch this afternoon and then you’ll be taking the train up to London with them to see the ballet and enjoy your night in your London home.” 

“Perfect. Well never mind me getting dressed if Mr. Freestone is coming soon, I’d rather just wear my robe down to dinner.” Ager nodded for him to grab my rob from the chair. 

“Breakfast today is scrambled eggs, cooked mushrooms, sausage, toast, and of course a nice cup of tea and coffee for your own choice.” Scrambled eggs just sound delicious at the moment. Extremely fluffy with the mushrooms and sausage to add that perfect level of spice for me to wake up. 

“Ager that sounds delicious.” Slipping my feet into my slippers to tie my robe together and begin my journey to the dining room. 

“Lily are you coming darling?” Lily jumped up to run across the bed, off the bed then straight into the hallway. Ager followed behind as the servants came in and out of the spare bedrooms with cleaning and shining the silver. Every morning the mansion comes alive with them trying to get all the cleaning done before the afternoon. Never understood why they’re always in such a hurry to clean on days when I don’t have guests coming. Well guest coming but not spending the night. 

Walking down the stairs then into the dinning room as the breakfast buffet was ready for me. Breakfast has never looked more delicious than in this moment. Even passing by the eggs I watched the steam rise from them so elegantly. It’s almost mouth watering. 

“Tell Ms. Gwendoline she’s remarkable.” Sitting down at my usual spot when I was brought the newspaper and then the mail was sitting to my left. Let’s see what’s happening in the great world that I live in. So far nothing unusual or interesting OH NO! Aubrey Beardsley has passed away! We were going to Japan in three weeks to go on an art crawl event. I’ll have to send his mother flowers. I only met him twice when he had his artwork on display. He much preferred France over England anyhow. 

“Well Ager Aubrey has passed away. Tell the accountant that I need a beautiful bouquet of blue roses to her home in honor of me. And write on the card if she needs anything she is to write or call to me personally. 

“Of course.” He did a tiny bow to then leave the room. 

I took a sip of my tea as my plate was placed down before me. Taking my first bite of those lushing eggs that made my entire body warm up. Bless Ms. Gwendoline and her wonderful cooking skills. 

Looking over at the small stack of letters to see that Brian has written me. It’s been a few weeks since I heard from him. Last time I checked he was in Tromsø studying the Northern Light patterns. 

_ Dear Freddie,  _

_ I know you haven’t heard from me in a few weeks to almost two months now. But I’ll be coming to London for a few weeks for some rest and working on a few more chapters of my research book. If you’re free the night of March 17th I would love for us to go out and spend some quality time together before I head back to Norway for further research. I imagine about the time you’ll receive this letter it’ll be around in March. If that’s the case then please telephone me as soon as possible.  _

_ Your friend  _

_ Brian.  _

Baron and Doctor Brian Harold May. The way he made things sound that he was going to move to Norway permanently for research. Well I’m glad he’s back home and I will have to see if he would like to attend the ballet with me this evening. Getting up from the table, taking my plate and cup of tea with me to head to my office. The footman opened the door for me to cross the hall and into my office. 

Placing my food down on the desk to then get comfortable in my chair to pick up the phone. I waited for the operator to answer so that I could get a call connected to Brian. Taking a bite into my sausage for an operator to pick up. 

“Good morning sir. Who would you like me to connect you with this morning?” 

“Baron Brian Harold May. London 020 629 please.” 

“Of course. Stay on the line please while I connect you.” 

“Thank you.” It went quiet for me to continue to eat breakfast and finish it before Brian picks up the phone. Lily came into the office with her eyes immediately onto my breakfast. She’s always trying to steal my food and I feed them fresh food all day! Lily jumped up onto the desk for her to tiptoe around the plate of food. Keeping my eyes directly on her because as soon as I look away she’s going straight for anything on my plate. 

“Freddie?” 

“Brian! Dear friend, how was Norway.” 

“Freddie it was absolutely incredible. Though it was cold it was worth every moment. You’ll have to come up for a few weeks next time to watch the northern lights.” 

“Of course. Listen I just received your letter this morning. The good news is that I’ll be in London tonight actually to watch The Pharaohs Ballet. Obviously my box seats will be in use and I’m extending an invitation to you tonight.” 

“It’s been a while since I’ve been to a ballet. What time?” 

“It starts at seven.” 

“Then I’ll take you up on that offer Freddie. Meet around my place at six?” 

“Sounds lovely. See you tonight Brian.” 

“Goodbye.” Placing the phone down to see Lily was deep into my mushrooms. 

“LILY!” With a mushroom in her mouth she scrambled off the desk and into the hall. I actually need to get ready for the day since Mr. Freestone is due any minute! Then as soon as I’m done with Freestone I have to get things ready for the party. 

Pineapples, apples, oranges, grapes, and a vast amount of cheeses for everyone to join. I’m having the servants grab all different sorts of red wines that are paired well with the lunch I was throwing for them. I’ve decided to throw a lunch party for the entire ballet cast of The Pharaoh's Daughter for tonight. 

“Your Lordship. We have a vast amount of red wines at our disposal. Would you prefer dry or sweet?” Stopping dead in my walk to have a look at the two bottles he was recommending. Darby, my alcohol man really knows how to pair what meal with what kind of drink. It’s remarkable and knows exactly what I’m thinking when it comes to pairings. Ashby is much more aware of it than I but it’s absolutely perfect. 

“Sweet with the fruits and then a semi-sweet for the chicken.” 

“Of course your Lordship.” He nodded as he began walking the other direction.

“Lord Mercury!” My servant Minnie came running up behind me. 

“Yes Minnie?” 

“Mr. Freestone the Tailor is here to see you regarding your new suit for the ballet tonight.” 

“Perfect. Send him up to my chambers and I will join him shortly.” 

“Yes your Lordship.” It’s a very busy day in the household. Just exactly how I like when I’m having a party for my favorite ballet group in Europe. Not to mention the brand new shining star Ms. Elsie Trelawney. She’s studied in Russia, France, and even in Italy since she was a child. From what I’ve heard she’s an astounding woman and what more formal way to meet someone than a dinner party. 

Walking up the stairs to see my little children Dorothy and Miko running down the stairs to stop right before my feet. Miko began rubbing his head on my leg for me to pick him up and begin carrying him up the stairs. 

“Dearest Miko are you causing trouble to your sister Dorothy?” Asking him for a singular meow to leave his little mouth. 

“You little devil.” Continuing up the stairs with Miko in my arms to scratch the top of his head gently. My children indeed are cats. We have Tiffany, Dorothy, Goliath, Lily, Romeo, and of course this little man Miko. Who really wants to spend their money on children when cats can be such adorable independent little children. 

Rounding the corner to walk along the railing for Miko to jump out of my arms onto the railing and look down. Mr. Freestone was walking towards the stairs for me to look over the railing and smile at him. 

“How are you doing this fine morning Mr. Freestone?” Asking him as he stopped walking to then look up at me. 

“Quite well Lord Mercury. Your new suit looks exquisite.” His assistant held up the bag as I motioned them to come up. Opening the door into my closet as I sat down on the love seat waiting for them to come into the chamber. Tiffany came running into the room to jump onto the love seat with me and sat on the armrest. 

“Are you making sure that I look excellent tonight?” Tiffany said nothing as she began licking her little paws. I think I’m going to offer Peter as my full time Tailor for all my suits. Mend them, design new ones, and make sure that all my suits are together in one piece. I know I can pay him more handsomely than what he does now. But if he says no I won’t be annoyed. 

“I see that you’re already comfortable for the presentation?” Peter’s head poked in as I smiled at him. 

“Aren’t I always?” His aid came into the chamber with the suit bag. He placed it on the table as I got up from the love seat to stand close to the bag. Peter opened the bag for it to shine before my eyes. 

A gorgeous new dark red suit that had black lining all over the suit. A matching vest that had black floral designs all over the vest. Even the tie he created matched perfectly with the suit and vest. Peter is an absolute marvel! 

“You must try it on before I leave today.” Peter encouraged me as I rang the bell for Ager to come up and help me try on the suit. 

“It’s absolutely stunning Mr. Freestone. Truly a work of art.” Telling him for me to grab the tie that was with the vest. 

“Also there is more.” Freestone snapped as the assistant went out into the hall to grab a hat box and another suit bag and placed it with the full suit. 

“A new hat.” He opened the hat box for a black trilby that matches the rest of the suit perfectly. 

“And for the final two touches. A new pair of gloves.” Mr. Freestone is spoiling me! A gorgeous pair of white gloves, sure white they would make a dove look dirty. 

“And this cape!” The cape danced around as he pulled it out of the bag. Of course it was a gorgeous red that had black fur on the shoulders. 

“Mr. Freestone you have outdone yourself! Thank you thank you!” Ager came into the room for him to smile and walk over to the new suit. 

“Lord Mercury, it looks absolutely stunning. I’m assuming you would like to try it on.” He asked as he grabbed it from the table. We walked behind the room divider to take off my robe as I started getting dressed for the new suit. 

“Mr. Freestone. I have a proposition for you.” Telling him as I began buttoning up my shirt. 

“I would like for you to personally become my own Tailor. I can pay you handsomely of course and if you’re interested you may live in my home. I have plenty of room, you may come and go as you please. Not to mention if you’re in need for a new studio you may take another room.” The pants went on next as I waited for him to respond back to my proposition. 

“Though I am honored Lord Mercury. I do have other clients that I have been working with just as long as you. It would be a cruel act to drop them off for just a pay raise. I hope my answer to your proposition does not ruin our friendship.” Though I expected that answer I’m glad he was honest and did not make up some sort of excuse. 

“Of course not. It was merely a proposition Mr. Freestone. But if you would like to stay for lunch with the ballet members, it’ll be a wonderful lunch.” Agers grabbed the black suspenders that matched with the suit. 

“Temptation achieved. I’d be more than happy to join this grand lunch. When is everyone arriving?” Peter asked as Ager grabbed the vest from the table. 

“In another hour or two when they arrive. I’ll give them a tour of the garden and we’ll be having lunch afterwards.” I buttoned up the vest for the jacket to slip through my arms. The cape was placed on my shoulders for me to tie it together. Last but not least the hat was placed on top as Ager fixed the sleeves. I don’t think I’ve ever been in such a well fitted suit. He’s got it down to the centimeters. 

“Well Mr. Freestone. I am impressed.” Walking out for the final touch of my cane. It was all black with a gold lions head on the top for the clutch. 

“I knew it would look stunning on you Lord Freddie. It looks wonderful.” Walking over to the mirror as I was looking at all angels of the new suit. The colors matched perfectly, the black and reds worked so wonderfully. Mr. Freestone is an absolute genius and I look absolutely stunning. 

“Thank you so much Mr. Freestone. You’ve received your payment correctly?” Asking to make sure my accountant paid him in advance for the new suit. 

“Yes he did.” 

“Perfect. It’s a remarkable suit, I shall wear it till it practically falls apart.” A knock came on the door as we all looked at the door. 

“Come in please.” Minnie stuck her head in for me to smile at her and motion her to come in. 

“What do you think Minnie!” Giving her a small twirl so she could see the new suit. 

“It looks marvelous my Lord” Smiling that adorable smile that she loves to make. 

“Chester rang right after Mr. Freestone. The train came early and they’ve just left the station.” Which was about ten minutes ago and it’s only a forty five minute ride from the station to my mansion! 

“How late did I sleep in today? Or how quickly has time moved? We’ll keep lunch the same but get my clothes and make sure there are champagne or wine stations ready along the route of the gardens. Ager grabs my suit, Minnie escort Mr. Freestone down to the study and give him whatever he needs.” Ordering as everyone began to scatter like bugs. 

“Oh Ager how come you let me sleep in so late!?” Throwing off my cape and hat onto the love seat as he went back into my bedroom to grab the suit he already had laid out for today. 

“I believe the last time I tried to wake you up on schedule you sent your cats on me.” OH THE NERVE I WOULD….I did...Tiffany was the only close object since I had to wake at four in the morning to catch a train to London then a ferry from London to Spain to then another train to Bilbao Spain. It was a very long day for travel. 

“To be fair Ager. I had to go to Spain and I was not looking forward to the trains and ferries. And that was almost five months ago.” 

“You naturally wake yourself up when you need to, my Lord.” I think I need to purchase an alarm clock now. I can get one in London when I head there this evening.

“I am sorry then Ager. I promise Tiffany won’t be thrown at you anymore when it comes to my wakeup calls. I’ll get an alarm while I’m in London before I leave.” 

“Thank you sir. Now let’s get you dressed before our guests arrive.” He came in with my pearl white suit which is very nice for the garden and lunch parties. Throwing off my suit pieces for Ager to make sure there were no holes or winkles in the suit. 

Viscount Frederick Mercury was dressed completely in his stunning pearl white suit with his ebonized wood cane that was solid black with a perfectly designed marble handle that was in the shape of a horse. One of the many things he enjoyed was always looking stunning to the crowd. Not to be noticed but to show a sense of style to a sea of plain black suits. 

He could hear the long line of carriages coming up the driveway as he approached the stained glass window to see outwards. Miko climbed up onto the windowsill to try to look out onto the carriages. Turning his head into my direction for me to open my arms, which was his cue to hop up and begin walking with me down the stairs. 

“Now tell the other children that they must be nice to our guest. You know how much I love ballet and opera so a chance to mingle with the stars is a lovely event. Understood Miko?” 

“Meooow.” Giving him a big kiss to place him down onto the carpet as he ran off into the study. 

“Mr. Freestone are you still here?” Calling for Mr. Freestone to come out with a cup of coffee in his hand. Giving it back to the servant for Mr. Freestone and Freddie to walk to the front door. 

“The pearl white suit. The left arm isn’t too snug is it?” Mr. Freestone asked for Freddie to shake his head which made Mr. Freestone nod. 

“It’s perfect.” Freddie told him as Mr. Freestone was trying to fix the collar on the suit coat. 

“Mr. Freestone you could nit pick my entire suit before we even made it out of the manor!” Freddie laughed for Mr. Freestone to stop nitpicking and keep his hands to his side. 

“Sorry.” He commented which made Freddie giggle just a tiny bit more till the main doors opened for Freddie to strut out with Mr. Freestone directly behind him. 

“Your Eminence.” Someone stated as everyone did a slight bow for Freddie to shake his head. As much as Freddie loved the money and status of his life, he always hated the bowing just a tiny bit. It always made him feel awkward to witness everyone slightly bend over a little bit. It’s a feeling that he still has to get used to but still odd in his head. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to my home. I’m so glad you could all make it to my lunch party. I imagine you’re all cramped up from the train ride so why don’t we take a stroll in the gardens.” 

Everyone began following The Viscount to the gardens for a good amount of the dancers to swarm him. Asking him all sorts of airheaded questions and complimenting his gardens from top to bottom. The Viscount was of course flattered...at first. But then he remembered that most of the dancers would forget about him and move onto the next wealthy aristocrat that offered them a free lunch and drinks. Besides. He was on a mission to meet Ms. Trewlaney anyhow so the rest of these people didn’t matter in the end anyhow. Freddie began letting the crowd flow by him to try to find Ms. Trelawney. 

He noticed that two women were far behind the rest of the herd as they were talking once amongst themselves. The two ladies noticed that he was waiting for them to pick up the pace to join them. 

“Not one to join the crowd are you?” The Viscount asked them for one of them to gulp a little. 

“Why did you gulp? Did you think I’m going to bite your head off?” 

“It feels so intimidating to meet a Viscount so personally. In all my experiences they just enjoy giving me a large bouquet of flowers after a performance. Oh pardon the rude introduction, Ms. Elsie Trelawney.” A little more taller than the average woman of her time. Ms. Trelwaney wore a mulberry dress that had an off white shirt underneath the matching mulberry jacket. She has a surprisingly thick Scottish accent that surprised Freddie, but nonetheless he was entranced by her. 

“I have been wanting to meet you ever since I’ve heard of your performance in Giselle in France last year. It’s truly an honor to stand in the presence of such a magnificent performer.” The Viscount could praise her all day without even seeing one performance that she’s involved in. Some might call that being a fanatic but at the moment this was as if Freddie was so happy. 

“Oh and this is Tatarova Rosina Dymov. A new dancer along with me in the company.” 

“I think I’ll walk ahead with the others.” Her extremely thick Russian accent was almost a tongue twister to Freddie. Not that he didn’t mind it of course, he'd get used to it of course since he wanted to get to know the new company on the inside and out. 

“Tell me my new friend. Are you excited for your debut tonight?” They began walking slowly for her to open her personal umbrella from the sun shining down on her. 

“I would say more nervous than anything else. It’s unnerving because I would like to stay at the royal Opera house for more than this show. It gets rather tiring to move over and over. Russia was far too cold, France too bohemian, and America being far too loud.” 

“You’ve performed in America? I’ve been meaning to take a trip over there but every time I get a trip together I see something dramatic has happened so I tend to stay away.” Though America had become a very promising country, it was just too young and wild for people of the Upper Class society of the United Kingdom. 

“Well it’s truly a blessing to have you here in my home. I hope that we can become much more acquainted with one another.” This sort of took Ms. Trelawney a step back for this wasn’t the first attempt someone has made when it came to proposing to her since she began her career. She had no interest in getting married due to the fact that means it would be a halt on her career. 

“Viscount. I am flattered of your interest in my life, but I must warn you now that I am not interested in a proposal.” They stopped walking for the Viscount to start laughing at her statement. This obviously made Ms. Trewlaney very confused on why he was laughing. A psychotic not liking the fact that 

“Trust me my dear. I have no intentions on courting you, all I ask is for your friendship.” A small smile formed on her face for them to continue walking around his gardens. 

They linked arms with one another for the two of them to begin rambling about everything and nothing in the world. Politics, food, the strangest places they’ve been in Europe, where they’ve been drunk in Europe. Also they concluded that they’ve both been to Japan and of course that led to a different discussion on their favorite hot spots in Japan. 

  
  
  


Something special was forming in his gardens. A friendship of the ages some would call. 

  
  
  


But will it be her great rise...or a horrid down fall...

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

##  _The Royal Opera House_

A silly mission I’ve assigned myself but nonetheless an important one. For I do have a reason why I’ve practically thrown Ms. Trewlaney under my arm. It’s a selfish reason I must admit but it’s for a greater purpose.

I’ve pulled out my old music notes, books, and extremely old waltzes to begin a story. I’ve begun writing a ballet! And in order for me to test it I require a glorious dancer to make it flow correctly or it will fumble apart. The story is not put together quite yet but I imagine if I tell her of my true plans she might be willing to help.

Selfish? Yes. But all the money will go towards the dancers of course, and then the money that I make will go back into my home town to the people. If I can not give back what they have given me then what kind of Viscount would I be?

Double checking one last time to make sure my hat was straight on my head. We turned down the street to see that it was beginning to flurry around the carriage! It’s been over a month since I’ve gotten to enjoy snow and tonight couldn’t be any more perfect!

Slipping my gloves on for the carriage to halt in front of the opera house. Grabbing my cane for the door to open for me as people were surrounding the opera house. My feet hit the ground to look around and see if Brian was around here somewhere. Since he lives in London I imagine he’ll show up ten minutes before the show begins.

“Thank you driver. Come back around 8 for dinner.”

“Of course sir.” Telling the driver as I wrapped myself up in my cape a little more to get warm till I go inside. Probably should check the time anyhow. Reaching into my coat to pull out my pocket watch to see that the show was going to begin in about a half hour. Gives me plenty of time to get comfortable in my box, order some wine and catch up with Brian.

The women were beginning to mumble in front around me which is always amusing. Being a bachelorette is fun but sadly they’re not my type. I prefer a bachelor that it is an impossible goal for obvious reasons.

_“Do you think he’ll take the new lead to dinner tonight?”_ Of course I am! The English aristocats would eat her alive which I’m not going to allow to happen! Think of me as Ms. Elsie's guardian angel from the ruthless society of the aristocats!

_“Is my dress too much! I plan on trying to court him tonight. Rumors said that he’s taking her to the same dinner place that we’re going to!”_ What a laugh! As if he was interested in the noblewomen of the world. They are usually small minded, full of airless gossip, and they’re females. Though I find the females interesting I am not into them.

“Lady Dominique who's got eight cats and enjoys spending all their money and time with them?” A soft smile on the corner of my mouth formed to turn around to see them walking up the stairs.

“Queen Victoria?”

“Close but not quite.” Viscount Roger and his fiance Lady Dominique Beyrand of Bordeaux.

“Lady Beyrand!” Cheering as I did an obnoxious vow to then place a kiss on his hand.

“Oh how radiant you look tonight. As if the angels came down from heaven and blessed you with beauty. Then the gargoyle standing close by to make himself feel better.” The three of us laughed to shake Rogers' hand.

“Haven’t seen you in London in a few weeks Freddie. What have you been up to hiding in your estate? ”

“My job. If I’ve been missing this long then I must be in need of a vacation.”

“Don’t work too hard Freddie, you’ll actually feel sweat on your forehead.” Roger laughed for me to shake my head at him. And there comes Brian before it even began!

“Ah and looks coming to join us now!” Roger and Dom turned their heads to see Brian exiting from his carriage to start walking up the stairs towards us. Fixing his gloves to make sure he looked rather etiquette.

“Back from the cold. I thought you said you 're going to be spending an entire year there.” Roger started off the conversation as he smiled at all of us.

“I’ve got a lot of work to do so I needed my home office to get my reports finalized. Besides the Northern Light Season is about over anyhow.” Dr. and Baron Brian Harold May have been up in Hammerfest Norway since October studying the beautiful Northern lights. He’s been going up for the past two years between October and March to finish his studies and book.

“Well it’s wonderful to have you back. Now let’s get out of the cold!” Roger and Dom were about to walk off till they stopped to look past us. Brian and I turned out heads for the last pair of our group to arrive for half the crowd to turn and face the carriage. Wasn’t expecting them to come tonight.

The Marquis John Deacon and his wife Veronica. They’re very home body types so seeing them out and about is always a wonderful sight! We grew up in the same social circle obviously yet it feels so difficult to have them join us in public. Yet whenever they do arrive it’s always a joy.

“The Marquess himself!” Roger exclaimed for John and Veronica to walk up the stairs towards us.

“Hello Gentlemen and Madam.” John smiled for Veronica to approach Lady Dominique.

“Lady Dominique it is wonderful to see you again.” Veronica smiled at Dom for the both of them to exchange an air kiss on each other's cheeks.

“And to you as well. It’s nice having a fellow woman to join me once again.” The two of them chuckled to start walking up the stairs into the Opera House. Though Veronica is very reserved and to herself, it is very nice to meet a woman like Veronica when the rest of my life is filled with women who attach to me like leeches. Lady Dominique of course who I also enjoy though not as reserved as Veronica, she’s very compatible for Roger who can match the same energy but knows when to stop if that makes sense.

We made it inside the opera house for everyone to start taking off their coats and fur shawls. Roger helped Dom with hers along with John helping Veronica. I clipped off my cape to follow suit as they handed their coats to the coat check in. Once everyone was finished with their coats up the stairs we went to our boxes.

“How are things for you Freddie?” Brian asked me as we began walking behind the couples.

“It’s going good. I’ve been busy with work and I think I’m going to finally begin writing music once again.”

“That’s wonderful. A dramatic orchestral piece in the works now Freddie?” Brian asked for us to start walking up to the level on where our box is located. John and Veronica have their own box in the theatre which doesn’t surprise us. But they’re going to join us for dinner after the ballet so we’ll definitely have time to catch up with one another.

“Possibly. A ballet is what I truly have in mind. I’ve decided to capture Elsie in order for me to make sure it works out nicely.”

“We’ll see you at the end of the show.” John waved for himself and Veronica to make it to their level and head towards their own box.

“Would you like to meet Elsie before we leave for dinner?” I asked Brian for him to stop walking and shrug.

“Elsie? As in Elsie Trewlaney?” We stopped walking for Roger and Dom to continue off.

“Yes. Brian is there a secret you’re not telling me?” Does he know her?

“No. Just an oddly familiar name.” Oddly familiar? Though Elsie is an odd name, I do think it’s a unique name.

“So is this a yes or no meeting her after the show. Of course she’ll be accompanying us to dinner. I guess it makes no difference anyhow.” Trying to make light of his mind as we began walking once again.

Roger and Dom sat together on the back chairs for Brian and I to sit in the front row. The waiter came to our box for us to order some sort of beverage. I think a glass of San Felice Il Grigio Gran Selezione would taste delicious with tonight's performance.

“We’ll take a bottle of San Felice Il Grigio Gran Selezione.” I ordered for him to nod and walk away.

“Excellent choice Freddie.” Dom exclaimed for me to nod and turn around to them.

“Did Roger ever tell you the time we went to Italy for his birthday and he got so drunk that he began swimming in the grade treader?” Roger sighed for Brian to begin chuckling next to me.

“Dom it was hysterical. When he got up from the treader he was stained head to toe and his hair had turned red as well.” Brian added for Dom to giggle at Roger. Who at this point was rubbing his eyes lids.

“Did the wine taste good at least?” Dom asked for Brian and I to look at one another.

“I thought it did. We weren’t going to waste grapes or anything on the account of Roger being a drunken buffoon.”

“What kind of wine?”

“Dolcetto. More specifically Pecchenino San Luigi.” Brian answered for us to see John and Veronica sit down across from us. As in across the theatre. We could see Veronica waving at us along with John as we all waved back.

“Excuse me sir. The couple in box 16 has brought this wine bottle as well.” That wonderful John and Veronica. We might be getting a little drunk before dinner, or end up taking naps due to the beautiful music.

“Do you have any Pavillon Rouge du Château Margaux?” The waiter thought for a moment to then smile.

“One bottle I believe.”

“Send them the bottle as a thank you and put it on my bill.” John can buy our dinners now after sending him this bottle.

After our refreshments were served to us the lights began dimming before us as the conductor stepped onto the stand. We all began clapping for the director to come out onto the stage.

“Thank you all for coming tonight! We’re very excited for you to be joining us on the opening show of The Pharaoh's Daughter. We asked that you wait to meet the cast after the show of course and we hope that you enjoy the production.” Another round of clapping as The Director scurried across the stage for the lights to turn off.

The overture and the beginning of course flew by as I was waiting for Elsie to finally come upon the stage. I want to see if she’s as truly wonderful as everyone makes out to be. I don’t doubt it of course because I imagine she’s absolutely wonderful and will shine beautifully across the stage.

Her time came as the sarcophagus came onto the stage for the light to shine down upon her. Elsie walked down the steps on her tippy toes to then continue across the stage. Stopping to look at the pile of men sleeping then blowing a kiss to them, to finally continue off the stage. For the first few moments on stage she was absolutely stunning! You could feel the energy she was giving off from so far away!

We waited for her next scene as she was carried out by the servants (dancers) on top of a large wooden board. Placing her down on the ground for her to move off the plank. Elsies dancing was captivating to the point I couldn’t even take a sip of my own wine!

Watching her and the partner dancing across the stage together, it was as if they were truly in love with one another. Those hands caressing his face for her to be lifted up into the heavens for one final time as the end of the piece was coming.

Elsies emotions were seen in her dancing. The way her arms were flowing with the music, her body was as if the music was entrancing her into a world of beauty. My eyes shifted over to Brian who even was more focused than I was.

What is he thinking?

Does he know her? We’ve been childhood friends and he’s hiding a secret from me? Interesting.

“Brian?” Leaning over to him as he didn’t hear me.

“Brian?” It's a curiosity now. As it has killed the cat before I must know the truth.

The finishing pose as him down on his left knee, her right foot on the tip of her toe with her left leg pointed up into the sky. Their faces so close to one another that you’re just aching for the two of them to kiss.

We all rose to our feet with roaring applause to them. Flowers were already being thrown onto the stage as she stood up with her partner getting back up. Parading her forward to the end of the stage to bow to then take a few steps back for Elsies bows.

“BRAVO! BRAVO!” I yelled for her to catch a bouquet of flowers.

“Freddie, she's outstanding!” Dom cheered as I turned my head to nod.

“Just how I imagined she would be!” Brian was clapping and looked like he was in tears? Or atleast getting ready to burst into tears. Something is definitely going on with Brian.

*Backstage after the show*

What a stunning, stupendous, astonishing, and remarkable performance! She radiated so wonderfully! I must give her my regards, ask her to accompany us for dinner and then to come and help with my ballet!

The couples are on their way to the restaurant for Brian and I to meet with Elsie backstage! Wait! I forgot flowers! Damn how could I forget the flowers! It’s what we bonded over at lunch today! We made it backstage to see people surrounding her dressing room. I hope that she will let me in, I just need to grab some flowers!

“Brian snagg those flowers.” He grabbed the large bouquet of flowers from the table to then hand them to me.

“To think that we forgot to bring flowers! How silly of me!” Telling him as the crowd parted the sea for myself and Brian. A large man stood in front of the door as I stood before him and smiled.

“Viscount Frederick Mercury to see Ms. Elsie Trewlaney.” Smiling as he walked into her dressing room and closed the door.

“I’ll go in alone to not overwhelm her with new faces.”

“She’s not a child.” Brian snapped for me to be taken back.

“I’m aware of that. What is going on? You’ve been so quiet during the show, even in intermission you were silent.” Before he could answer the door opened for him to allow me in. Elsie sat there with another man who was standing above her. Clearing my throat for the two of them to look over at me.

“Viscount Fredrick.” Elsie slightly smiled as the standing male that was in the room began to approach me. Is that? Comte Calixte Plourde? I thought he was in Africa doing some sort of work for a chain of farms that he owns. Interesting.

“I will be outside. Be ready in ten minutes for dinner.” He didn’t even say hello to me before running out of the room then slamming the door.

“He’s a little instructive.” She told me as I placed the flowers down on an open table. She got up from her vanity to walk behind the room divider.

“Is there something I can help you with Viscount?”

“Call me Freddie please. I’ve come asking if you would like to join us for dinner at The Hive tonight.” She placed her dress on top of the divider for someone to open the door with her beautiful dinner dress.

“I wish you would’ve come to me sooner Viscount. But my fiance and I have dinner with a Duke at another restaurant. But that’s not the only reason why you came into my changing room? Jim, this is Viscount Fredrick.” She pointed to me as Jim passed by me as my heart stopped for a moment. Goodness. Da Vinci would paint him like the God he is before me.

“I was wondering if I might ask a large favor that has a wonderful reward for you in the end?” She came out from behind the vanity with a robe on to sit back down on the vanity.

“And what would that offer be Fredrick?” That thick Scottish accent is just so terrifying and beautiful.

“Freddie please and I’m writing a ballet. And I need your help?”

“My help? Frederi..Freddie. I have absolutely no experience in writing a ballet. I only know how to dance to them.”

“And that’s all I need. I need a dancer who knows the music, how it should flow, if it’s even danceable.” Practically running to the vanity to get down on my knees before her.

“I..I don’t know. I just started my season here and if I..

“I would only need you whenever I finish a piece. I would write it at my estate then come here to you and give you a break from your current show.” My eyes turned to Jim who grabbed a hair brush and began brushing her hair. She grabbed her jar of lotion to start rubbing it on her hands.

“I’ve done this sort of thing before where they write some horrid ballet and I’m stuck with their awful productions.” I imagine some poor devils have abused her talents that when I come to her with a glorious idea she has no choice but to refuse it.

“What if I make a deal? You listen to the Overture once I have it finished then you may choose whether or not you become involved.” She can not refuse that at least. Slowly my eyes wandered up to Jim again as he began doing her hair. He’s got gorgeous eyes that shined like fresh chocolate.

She looked into the mirror for a few moments to watch Jim place her hair up ready for her dinner. Her fingers dancing together as she was in a deep trance with herself. Please say yes Elsie. Please please say yes. Moving her right hand up as a motion for Jim to stop and turn to face me as I was pretty much on my knees at her mercy.

“You get one Overture and one Overture only. I’m sorry that I must make demands but..

“You won’t regret it Elsie!” Cheering as I pounced up to give her a hug! YES YES YES! Rocking her a little to hear her giggling in my ear.

“I will be arriving back in London one week to give you the Overture my dear. Be ready for the best overture in your life! Now I must let you finish getting ready for your dinner.” Kissing her hand to stand straight back up and fix my coat.

“If you’ll excuse me Elsie have a wonderful dinner and goodnight.” Doing an eccentric box which made her giggle again to leave the room. But stopping one last time to take a quick glance at Jim who was continuing on her hair. The door closed slowly for me to have one last view of him.

Extremely handsome.


End file.
